Flitter, My Love
by Poodicus
Summary: As Thunderlane and Cloudchaser are out of the way, the colt Rumble and the mare Flitter will play.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flitter, My Love**_

* * *

In the skies of the quiet, peaceful town of Ponyville, a pegasus was getting ready for a trip she had planned with her coltfriend. The lilac pony had been planning the trip for weeks, and now that the time had finally come, she was as giddy as a schoolfilly. She was giggling as she was in some lingerie underwear meant for her coltfriend, packing any clothes she thought he would find attractive for the trip. The entire time, she was unaware that another pony related to her was behind her back, glaring at her.

"Happy are we?" The pony leaning against the doorframe asked in an upset tone, crossing her arms and dressed in a more modest set of clothes. This pony had been upset for quite some time now, upset that while her sister had a coltfriend and was going to enjoy a week-long trip with him, she was being forced to watch the stallion's little brother for the entire time.

Stopping her giggling, Cloudchaser confronted her little sister. "Oh come on Flitter, you know how much this trip means to me."

"Yeah, I know, but why do I have to watch his little brother?"

Picking up one of the dresses she had picked out, Cloudchaser responded. "Because, everypony else was too busy this week to watch over him. Besides, with you having the entire week off from work, and with how much Rumble enjoys spending time with you, it would be perfect for him to stay here… Do you think Thunderlane will appreciate me wearing this?" She asked her sister as she held the dress up to her chest.

"If you mean if he thinks you look slutty enough, probably."

With a roll of the eyes, Cloudchaser took the answer as a yes and packed the dress into the suitcase. She knew her sister hadn't really meant it, as she knew the real cause of the answer. "Look, I know you're upset that you don't have anypony special to spend time with Flitter, but do you really have to take it out on me?"

Flitter glanced away from her sister, uncomfortable with how Cloudchaser was looking at her. "Well sorry for not being pretty enough to attract somepony…"

"Oh come off it Flitter." Cloudchaser told her sister as she walked up to her. Wrapping her arms around her little sister, she whispered, "We both know the reason why you can't attract anypony is because you're too busy in your room playing with yourself."

Getting red at the tip of her ears, Flitter pushed her sister away. "H-How dare you! I don't do such things!"

Chuckling at how red her sister's face was getting, Cloudchaser was able to reply. "Is that so? Then how do you explain me finding one of your special 'toys' underneath your bed when I was cleaning?"

"W-Wha- Nopony asked you to go through my things!" Flitter exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her sister as her face began to turn red like no end.

Before Cloudchaser could come up with anything more to humiliate her sister, the house was filled the sound of a doorbell being pushed. "Oh, are they already here? Flitter, could you be a dear and go greet them while I get finished dressing and packing?"

Flitter grumbled underneath her breath, wanting to tell off her sister. She decided against it and went to greet their guests.

* * *

Earlier that morning, on the other side of the town, were two brother pegasi getting ready for their own adventures. The elder one, named Thunderlane, had been packing some of his clothes into a suitcase for his week-long trip he had planned with his fillyfriend. The younger, named Rumble, was also getting ready in the same fashion.  
Rumble was to spend the week with the younger sister of his brother's fillyfriend. He hadn't mind this at all though, in fact, he secretly loved it. He hadn't told anypony this, but, the truth was that he actually had a deep crush on the younger sister. Although they were about eight years apart in age, his eleven year old self fell heads over hooves for the mare the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was really all he could think about when he had the chance, everytime he as alone in the house he would always have arousing dreams of that one special mare.  
Even now, as he was packing away some shorts, he was thinking of her giving him a deep, passionate kiss as she slowly slid her hand down his stomach towards his crotch. He stuck his lips out and closed his eyes in a humorous manner, and began to make obscene noises as if the imaginary Flitter was really there in front of him. As he stuck his tongue out and began to swish it around to match the imaginary Flitter's, his breath had become more ragged as his hand pretending to be Flitter's had finally crept its way into his pants. Gently touching himself to the touch of the imaginary mare, he-

"Hey bro, you almost ready?"

Shocking his brother out of his satisfying daydream, Rumble quickly pulled his hand out, his face an obvious beet red. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready!" He said back, trying to avoid any type of eye contact with his brother.

"Well come on then. Cloudchaser and I have to be out of here by ten if we want to reach Las Pegasus by tonight meaning we need to get you to their house pretty soon."

"A-Alright big brother, I'll be right there." Rumble answered, finally calmed down enough to be able to finish packing his things and closing the suitcase. Grabbing the suitcase by the handle and following his brother, the two were out the door and on their way to the home of their loves.

* * *

"So this is the number to the hotel we'll be staying at. If there's any trouble at all, please call us." Cloudchaser told her sister as she pointed a piece of paper she had given her. Rolling her eyes, Flitter simply brushed it off having already gone through all of this with her sister before. "Here's a list of-"

"Sis, I know, we've been over this already. The list is of food we have in the fridge along with some money for any groceries and all that."

Giving a small smile to her younger sister, Cloudchaser pulled Flitter in for a hug. "Sorry sis, just want to make sure you have everything you need." She said softly, before letting her go and picking up her suitcase. "Well, I suppose we should get going, otherwise we'll be flying in the dark."

Crouching down to his brother's level, Thunderlane stretched a hand out and began to rustle up his brother's mane. "Now don't give Flitter any trouble, you hear?"

"Yes big brother…"

"Good." He simply said with a smile, leaving his brother and Flitter alone as the couple headed out to enjoy their vacation. Finally, Flitter and Rumble were all alone, alone for an entire week.

"It's a couple of hours away from lunch, so what do you want to do in the mean time?" Flitter asked the young colt of whom she was now responsible for.

Rumble fidgeted a bit, becoming more and more nervous now that he was alone with his sevret love. "I-I brought my PBOX 690 and a couple of games that we could play together…"

"Oh really? That sounds like fun. First things first though. We should probably go show you where you'll be sleeping for the week."

"O-Okay."

It didn't take long for them to find out where he would be sleeping. As they did so, Flitter had gone to change into something more comfortable while Rumble had gone back into the living room to set up the gaming system. While he was connecting the various wires where they were need for the gaming system, Rumble had turned his head to the sound of his crush entering the room, and immediately became flustered.

She had changed from her modest set of clothes that she wore just so she wouldn't embarrass her sister, to a white tank top and some jean short-short with her mane tied back in a ponytail. She hadn't really thought of the consequences of wearing such clothes, as she thought that Rumble had still been young and naïve enough for him to not be turned on. She looked over at him and saw that his entire face was red. "Hey, you alright kid?"

Rumble quickly turned back to the gaming system and began to nod vigorously. Without speaking another word, he finished setting up the system and placed the game in, then went over to the couch and sat down, trying his best not to glance over in Flitter's direction. Flitter on the other hand, sat herself down right next to Rumble, placing her arms on the back of the couch and placing one of her legs over the other as she watched the system on the TV start up. "So whatcha playing?" She asked casually.

"M-Modern W-W-Warmare 3…" He answered nervously, trying his very best not to glance in the direction of Flitter's chest. He had failed a few times though and had peeked a glance, noticing that she hadn't been wearing a bra due to the heat in the day that was to come. He gulped, every instinct in his body telling him to go and pounce her. He could just imagine himself tearing the tank top off and rubbing his face into that small mountain range, but it took every single bit of willpower he had to not do so.

As the title screen popped up, Flitter mumbled under her breath about how ridiculous she thought it was that how obsessed colts were with the latest war games. For a while she watched Rumble play against some other ponies over the ponynet, and as she watched it more and more, she began to feel an urge to play as well. "Hey…" She said softly. "You wouldn't happen to have a second controller, would you?"

Still looking at the television, Rumble nodded. "Y-Yeah, it's in my bag… Do… Do you want to play with me?"

"Only if you want me to kid."

Rumble nodded again, and quit the game he was in to go back to the main menu. He got off the couch and went over to where the bag that had all of his games and controllers in and got a second one out, plugging it into the system and handing it to Flitter. After doing so, he began to explain the controls to her so she would be able to play. After he had explained the controls and selected the map they were going to play on, the game went on as expected. Rumble began to dominate Flitter right away with the skills he had picked up over the years playing games like this one, while Flitter began to grumble more and more about how unfair it was how much she was dying as time went on.

The entire time they were playing, Rumble was becoming more and more distracted by Flitter's sitting position. She had been leaning forward the entire time, and had unconsciously made it possible for Rumble to see her bare breasts as the tank top gave him enough room to see. That wasn't all though, as the only pair of panties she had that had been clean were a thong-type, and while she played, it had been riding up in her crack. She would constantly have to readjust the panties to get more comfortable, not aware that Rumble was staring at her bottom that her tail failed to protect each time she did so.

In some of his fantasies, Rumble would dream of sticking his hand down the backside of Flitter's pants, and now, with her being as exposed as she was, he was contemplating to carry out that fantasy. He slowly began to creep his hand across the couch towards Flitter's bottom, reaching out for her delicate coat and began to carefully caress it. Flitter had been too engrossed in the game to notice that Rumble had just successfully been able to slowly move his hand across her coat above her crack. As his hand moved closer and closer to entering her pants along her crack, he began to move two of his fingers in a circular motion right below where her tail was, all the while his own pants feeling tighter with each passing second.

Flitter, sadly, wasn't responding to any of his advances, thinking that his hand was a bug or something and tried to swat it away with her other hand. Rumble didn't give up though, and was determined to stick to the plan of sticking his hand down her pants. He had finally stopped rubbing his fingers below the tail again and, with one last gulp, began his journey into the pants. Moving down the line, he enjoyed every second of it, having the feeling of his hand slowly being swallowed up between Flitter's body and the soft silky feel of the panties. Closer and closer, with each ticking millisecond, he was getting closer to-

"Yes!"

Rumble let out a high-pitch squeal, thinking he had been caught. He pulled his hand out of her pants before Flitter could realize what was happening and began to breathe heavily. '_Please don't get mad, please don't get mad!_' He repeated in his thoughts as he shut his eyes tight.

"Did you see that?!" Flitter continued. She was apparently cheering at the fact that she had just killed Rumble in the game, not realizing he hadn't been focusing on it for the last few seconds. "Right through the head! Booyah!"

When Rumble realized what was happening, he opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He had nearly soiled himself, so scared thinking that he had been caught. "Hehe, y-you sure got me." He said with a nervous chuckle. Letting out another sigh, he began to focus on the game once more, upset he couldn't have gone farther.

After a couple more rounds of playing together, it was obvious that by getting killed constantly, that Flitter was becoming more upset with each respawn. Not wanting to upset his love, Rumble suggested that they play something else, which she gladly agreed to.

He began to through his pack trying to find a more suitable game for them while Flitter tried taking the current game out of the system. Unfortunately, she never had a PBOX before, so she wasn't sure how to get the game out. "Hey Rumble?" She called out. "How do I get the game out of here?"

Rumble turned around, expecting to answer her, but something else ended up distracting him. When he turned around to face Flitter, he saw that she was on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt in the air and moving her tail back and forth as she tried to open up the PBOX. Her short-shorts had been riding up into her crotch, revealing part of her bare bottom to the young colt as the jeans helped reveal the outline of her pussy.

His hands shaky and his forehead sweating, Rumble knew he wanted to reach out and begin to caress that ass in front of him, planting his face firmly between those cheeks, to lick the sweat off her-

"Rumble, you okay?"

He snapped back into reality once again, seeing that Flitter had turned to him and had a concerned face. "You okay Rumble? You sort of blacked out there."

"Y-Y-Yeah." He answered, looking away from her as he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He quickly pulled a random game out of his bag, hoping it would be one suitable for them to play and handed it to Flitter, looking away in embarrassment. "H-Here."

"That's nice Rumble, but I still need to get the other game out of the system."

"O-Oh, um, h-here." He said as he walked over to the gaming system and crouched down, then pushed a button near the front where a drive popped out and revealed the game that had been inside. He picked the game out and placed it in its case gently, only to replace it with the one he had given Flitter. The two sat back on the couch, both back to focusing on the TV, although Rumble was sulking a bit that so far his advances weren't going the way he had planned.

* * *

Throughout the day, Rumble had kept getting chances to make an advance on Flitter, but failed each and every time. Every single time he wanted to touch her, to hold her, something would always come up in the end to stop him from doing so. Now it was night, and Rumble had been forced to go to bed. "Goodnight Rumble, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." He mumbled back, pulling the blankets over himself. As Flitter closed the door to the room, Rumble's eyes closed themselves, waiting for the next day to come. That didn't last long though, as his eyes opened once more at the urge to go to the bathroom. Once he had been able to stumble out of the bed and go to the bathroom down the hall, he began his walk back to the spare room, only to stop at Flitter's when he heard an unexpected noise coming from the room. Thanks to the door being cracked slightly open, Rumble was able to peer into the room without Flitter noticing. What he saw though, surprised him.

On the bed, Flitter was spread wide open for him to see all of it. Near her hand was an instrument meant for pleasuring one self, still sticky and wet from being used recently. Her breathing calm and relaxed, her eyes closed from satisfaction. Her breathing made her supple breasts rise and fall, oh how Rumble wanted to touch them. But wait, that's it! It was obvious that she was asleep, being tired from pleasuring herself and all, and if she was asleep and was spread open wide like this for anypony to see…

Rumble shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts, but it was no use. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid… in some ways. As much as it hurt to admit, he knew that he was only chasing after a fairy tale. There would be no way that Flitter would be attracted to him, so if she wasn't going to accept his love, then what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

With a nervous gulp, he quietly opened the cloud door and began to tiptoe across the floor. Each step he worried about Flitter waking up and catching him, making him and more nervous as he approached the bedside. He felt a small victory though, as he finally got within arm's length of her breast and stood before her. Another swallowing of the lump in his throat, and he reached out his hand for her purple mound.

With closed eyes of fear, he could slowly feel the warmth of her fur and flesh form around his hand. Slowly lifting one eye open, he could see that the fear of Flitter waking up did not come true. A big grin made its way onto his face as he began to move his hand in a circular motion. The soft feel of it made his mind go crazy, and broke any resistance that could have prevented anything else from happening.

Taking his hand off her breast for a quick second, he pulled down his pajama bottoms in silence, revealing his erect dick, ready for action. Getting rid of the last lump in his throat, he took his dick in hand and approached Flitter's face with it. He had seen many videos on the 'Ponynet' depicting such events happening. Now, after seeing so many videos, he knew exactly what to do in this type of scenario.

He began to lightly tap the tip of his penis on Flitter's cheek, getting a feel for her cheek. When he felt confident enough that she wouldn't wake, he began to rub the sensitive tip in the same place, earning shivers down his spine. He jumped back in fright shortly afterwards though, as he heard the muffled voice of his love. He couldn't quite make out what she said, but calmed down once more when he realized that it was only a false alarm.

'_Alright, enough playing around Rumble! You know what you have to do!_' He nodded at himself, a determined look on his face. He approached her face once more, and, instead of rubbing his dick on her cheek once more, was ready for the real prize.

Although her mouth was closed, he calmly began to prod the tip against her warm lips. With only the touch, he let out a soft moan as it just felt too good for him, but he knew he had to resist the urge of covering her of his 'love liquids' just yet. He looked down at her beautiful face and the dick that wanted to enter her mouth, and continued to poke and prod her delicate lips, until she unconsciously opened up for him to enter.

Rumble let out another moan, this time a little bit louder as he became wrapped around in her mouth. He pushed further and further into the moist mouth, her tongue now trying to push the foreign object out, but only gave Rumble more stimulation. He groaned as he continued to gyrate his hips, pleasuring himself as Flitter continued to lie unconscious, unknown to what was happening.

After several minutes of the pleasurable stimulation though, he could feel the urge to cum creeping forward. He pulled out quickly, thankful that he had managed to avoid hitting the back of her throat, and grabbed his dick. He continued to pleasure himself as he jerked himself off, the face of the love of his life only inches away. It didn't take long for the hot, sticky goo to shoot out of the tip as he moaned, imagining it was Flitter that was finishing him off.

He opened his eyes to see that his 'love liquids' had managed to fly to the other side of the bed, but what made him proud the most was the fact that some of it had even managed to land onto Flitter's face. Seeing he had defiled her beauty with his seed could only make begin to feel hot once more, but as much as it killed him to admit, he couldn't risk anymore time staying in the room. The young colt looked around the room, seeing if there was any type of tissue paper or towel to help clean up the mess he had created. Before he could find any though, he felt something grab his arm.

He froze up, afraid of looking at what had caught him, but he knew he would have to. As if time itself slowed down, he turned his head in the direction of his grey arm. Wrapped around it was, as expected, another hand. A hand belonging to the mare in the bed. He followed the arm up to her face, and instead of finding a mare that would infuriated at what just happened, Flitter was smiling at him, her eyes calling out to him to join her in bed.

"You've been a naughty colt, haven't you Rumble?"

* * *

**And that is the first of many my friends. Hope you liked it. Will be continued irregularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flitter, My Love - Tuesday**

"You've been a naughty colt, haven't you Rumble?" Flitter asked the young pony, an alluring smile gracing her lips. Using her right hand to get a firm grip on Rumble's arm, she used her left to wipe the hot, sticky substance off her cheek. She took her eyes off the colt for a brief second, looking at the seed that stained her cheek, before looking back at Rumble with the same alluring smile. "And just what is this?"

Rumble didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't she mad for what he had just done? Why was she acting this way? Had... Had she actually been turned on by him violating her? Before he had the chance to ask her, or even speak, he felt himself being tugged onto the bed. Within seconds, Flitter had managed to pull him in, getting on top of him and pinning him to the bed as she pressed down on his shoulders.

"You thought you could just do whatever you wanted to my body, simply because I was asleep?" She leaned forward, resting her head next to his. "Naughty little colts need to be punished for their wicked crimes." She whispered softly, blowing into his ear shortly after. She could feel Rumble trying to squirm from underneath her, trying to escape. Stifling herself from giggling as she watched the young colt becoming uncomfortable, she slowly let go of his left shoulder, shifting her weight to that side to make sure he couldn't run away.

"P-Please Flitter, I-I promise I won't do it again! You're- Ah!"

Rumble yelped as he felt something crawling on his skin, creeping underneath his shirt. Looking at what had startled him so, he only managed to tense up more as what startled him turned out to be Flitter's hand, caressing his stomach and chest. Next came his ear, as he could feel the teeth of the mare gently biting down on the side. 'Why is she doing this?' He thought to himself, and began to think back to the fantasies in his head. 'It wasn't suppose to happen like this! Oh Celestia, I'm so sorry. I never should have-'

Once again he felt himself be cut off, be it his voice or thoughts, as the hand he felt on his chest found a new target, one that was lower than his stomach. "Flitter, p-please, stop!" He pleaded, finally using his common knowledge of trying to push her off with his own hands, but to no avail. Flitter was pushing all of her weight onto him, being too much for the colt's own body. He did not give up though, as he continually tried to push her off, but as he did so, he could feel his own body betray him.

As Flitter continued to rub the cloth that separated her hand from Rumble's crotch, she could feel the bulge that was there becoming larger. Always she had used a replica, a fake, a toy, and always she couldn't find the satisfaction that came with it. She would always try to imagine that it was the real thing, pulsating inside her as it would let out a stream of the same white, sticky substance that stained her face moments ago, but it would always end up in a failure. No matter how she tried, she could never find the answer as to why she couldn't enjoy it. Then came Rumble.

The first time they had met nearly a year ago when her sister had begun to date the elder brother, she could see it in his eyes, that he had fallen for her. She brushed it off, finding it cute in a way that the colt had a crush on her, and pretended to ignore the glances he would give her as she turned her head away. Dressing up in provocative clothing in front of the young, impressionable colt to tease him, she would always manage to hold back her laughter as Rumble's eyes seemed to have popped out of their sockets, and quickly turn his head away, embarrassed. As time went on though, those feelings of innocence and playful behavior seemed to have vanished in her.

Constantly being forced to watch the little pony, Flitter could feel herself change around him, a feeling growing inside of her that told her that he was to be only hers, and she only his. That she needed him, to be one with him. Her mind on the other hand, told her otherwise.

'Nonsense.' She would think to herself, trying to convince herself otherwise. Going out to nightclubs with her sister and friends when they had the chance, she would hook up with some handsome looking stallion trying to find a good time, and be brought back to his place. Although not too many times she did this, she always felt empty at the end. By trying to look for a coltfriend of her own, by trying to fill in the gap that was there, she would ironically make herself want the grey colt more. Kinder, more gentle, and cuter to boot, he stood out more than any other stallion.

'But what if sister found out? What if he gets over me and becomes too late for me? What if I go through with it? What if word gets out about us if we do get together?' These thoughts would always plague her mind, the fear of loving one not of legal age. The feelings though, would always remain, and those feelings, they would finally overtake her logic tonight.

Rumble had snuck into her room late at night, violating her as she slept. Her prayers to Luna for a way to be with the colt had finally been answered. Granted, not in a way she appreciated, but she would take what she could get! Tonight she would finally be able to be one with him.

"Rumble." She cooed, making Rumble tense up once more. Finally letting herself giggle a bit at the reaction of the young colt, she was able to find the courage to let him know of how she really felt about him. "Rumble, what do you think about me?" She asked him, moving off his ear and letting herself go down to his cheek, kissing it tenderly as she waited for a response.

"W-W-What do I think?" He repeated, still shocked at her actions. With her hand still on his crotch, stroking his now semi-hardened member through his pajama bottoms as she continued to kiss him on the cheek, he could no longer deny his destiny. The destiny to embrace Flitter and fuck her. "I-I, I love you!"

Finally hearing the colt confess out loud, Flitter stopped her kissing his cheek and smirked. "Good boy." She said with one last kiss.

Getting off the colt, she turned her entire body so that her marehood faced the colt's muzzle, droplets of the juices that had been pouring out as she imagined all the things she was going to do to him falling onto his face. Unsure what was about to happen, Rumble tried to speak up. "Flitter? W-What's go -mmph!"

He was quickly silenced though as Flitter sat properly on his face, holding in a shriek of delight and biting her lip as the sensation of her exposed snatch rubbed against him, any type of movement sending a wave of ecstasy through her. Managing to calm herself down enough to talk, she turned her head to the colt's face, who continued to wriggle around beneath her. "Rumble." She squeaked out, biting her lip again as he tried to move his head side to side, but was firmly held in place by her hips. The movement died down though, as the colt's face began to turn blue. 'Oh right, he needs to breath.'

Lifting her weight off him, Rumble began to hack and cough profusely, finally being able to breath. A small, sticky strand of her natural lubrication left his lips, breaking apart, his face had now stunk of her scent. Breathing in the scent of his love and his young mind becoming almost intoxicated by the smell, he could feel himself finally standing fully upright and at attention in the lower portion of his body. "F-Flitter." He called out weakly. "W-What's happening with me? I feel, I feel so hot!"

"That's good, Rumble." Flitter said calmly, lowering her head to Rumble's pajama bottoms. "Just relax and do what you need to do, alright?" She asked, wiggling her marehood in front of him. He nodded slowly, his mind feeling light headed and free of any burden. Placing his hands on her hips, he brought his head up to her vagina without second thought, licking the juices that dripped down her legs, all the way back up to the source.

Flitter felt a shiver down her spine as she felt the tongue go up her leg. The warm, slimy feeling making its way up to her moist, aching marehood. Once the tongue reached, she arched her back, her wings fully unfurled as she could feel the young boy begin to pleasure her once more. 'It's not fair for me to be the only one feeling pleasure though.'

Focusing her gaze down the bulge inside Rumble's bottoms, she lowered her head once more down to it and removed the cloth covering the sensitive tool. Upon seeing it for truly the first time of the night, standing tall and upright, ready for whatever assault that was to come. Reaching one hand out, she wrapped it around the shaft gently, feeling it twitch slightly at her touch.

Stroking it with her thumb a bit, she could feel the warmth radiating from it. The smell of it, the smell of cum, sweat, and piss. Not properly washed for days, this would have possibly offended anypony else. To her though, this was an offensive odor she just couldn't get enough of, as it belonged to little Rumble. Rubbing her face along the shaft and taking a deep inhale of the scent, she let out a pleasurable sigh.

She began to tug at the pony dick with her hand, rubbing it up and down as her breath tickled the sensitive organ. Just as she was about to begin to indulge herself in licking the piece of meat in front of her, another of wave pleasure coursed through her body as Rumble began to bite down softly on the exposed clitoris. "A-Ahh, n-no fair! That's my- Ahh!" Flitter squealed as Rumble continued to tease the mare.

Wanting to get revenge for the foul play, Flitter wrapped her lips around the tip of Rumble's penis, and slowly began to engulf the entire piece of meat in her mouth. Even though he was so young, Flitter could barely fit the entire rod in her mouth. The tip hitting the back of her throat, Flitter had begun to gag on the tool, but was determined to not lose to the colt. Despite her attitude though, she continued to whimper as Rumble kept pleasuring her, the moans vibrating against his dick. This, with the addition of the tightness of her entire mouth wrapped around his member, was becoming too much for Rumble.

Tilting his head back from the lower mouth of the mare, Rumble's face scrunched up as he could feel his penis getting ready to cum. The pleasure being too much, he could give no verbal warning to the unsuspecting mare as the sticky, white goo made it's way out. Flitter paid no heed to the warning signs of the ejaculation coming, her mind ironically, too occupied on getting Rumble to cum.

The first spurt shot right down her throat, nearly causing her to choke on the sticky substance. Unable able to fully grasp as to what was happening, the second spurt had hit the back of her throat once more, the force causing her swallow the penis milk before almost choking on it again. Rumble pushed his hips forward each time a spurt came out, always hitting the back of Flitter's throat, never letting her get away as she was forced to continue drinking his jizz just to survive.

Finally, after a four or five spurts, Rumble's hips collapsed onto the bed, a strand of saliva and cum leaving Flitter's mouth as she managed to gasp for air. Panting briefly as he settled down, Rumble looked back up at the marehood that faced him. He raised his head a bit, enough to reach the glorious pink folds in front of him, and gave the folds one last lick before bringing his head back down. This entire time, Flitter had been coughing up a storm, trying to clear her throat out of all the white junk that plagued it.

With his muscles relaxing, and with how late it was, Rumble had begun to fall asleep. Flitter too had been tired, but had been frustrated that she could not reach her climax before the colt beneath her. However, she was determined to do so.

Wiping her mouth of any extra seminal fluids, Flitter climbed off Rumble, repositioning herself over the now-shrinking penis. Noticing that it was becoming flaccid, Flitter huffed in frustration. 'I should have known.' She thought, only to hear a great big yawn coming from underneath her. Upon seeing that little Rumble had begun to fall asleep, her face deadpanned, not at all amused at the turn of events. 'Of course, how typical.'

She turned to the clock, expecting it to still be early in the night and that she could wake him to continue on, only to find that it had been well past one in the morning. She grumbled a bit, still hot and horny while her new possible boy toy slept beneath her. Getting off Rumble and off the bed, she leaned down and picked up the pink vibrator off the floor, ready to go into her sister's room to finish off the night. Walking towards to the door, she put her hand on the handle, ready to go, but stopped for a moment.

She turned her head to the bed where Rumble laid, and smiled. Walking back over to him, she leaned down to his head, brushing her hair out of the way of their faces with her free hand. She looked at him for a few moments, holding back laughter as she noticed that his face was still wet. She could only presume that the juices that were smeared on him belonged to her. "Goodnight, my little stud." She said softly, gracing his lips with her own right after, cuddling up next to the grey and black colt as she fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flitter, My Love**

Rumble slowly woke to sound of gushing water. At first he had imagined that the sound was that of rain, coming down hard against the window just a few feet away. As he rose up from his slumber though, his brain began to connect the dots.

First off, he began to remember that he wasn't in his own home, that he had been forced to spend the week with the very mare he had secretly loved as his brother, Thunderlane, went on a week-long vacation with his girlfriend. Other memories began to come back to him then, one of them being that the home he was in was one of made of clouds, far above the ground. This meant that unless the owners of said house explicitly asked for rain, then the house would be free of all weather besides that of the shining sun.

This proved to be true as he cracked his eyelids open, the bright light from outside piercing his eyes. Quickly closing them shut to block out the light, his mind continued to remember the events that had preceded the day before. He remembered the constant advances he tried to make on Flitter in secret, only to fail miserably each time.

Remembering, his mind finally opened up to the events of the night before. His eyes opened up wide as he remembered the soft brush of Flitter's coat against his, the gentle feeling of her hands wrapped around his little buddy. To feel the warm caressing of her breath upon his hardened dick, only to be blanketed around her delicate lips moments later, all for it to end as his seed erupted into her mouth. The thoughts of it all would have made him hard had his member not been already standing up straight and tall, standing at attention as it was its duty to do so in the morning.

But, it couldn't have been real, could it? He couldn't have actually gone in and (regrettably) molested her, only to have her to surprise him and to return similar feelings back, could she?

He sat up straight on the bed he had been laying on, head feeling woozy for sitting up too fast, but he shook off the sensation as he looked around the room, panic setting in. He had clearly been in the same room that he was put in to sleep, right? The entire thing had been a dream, he kept telling himself, but no matter what way he put it in his mind, it had been blatantly obvious that what happened the night before was indeed real. The room he was in was much too different from the one he remembered going into to sleep in, the room itself scattered with evidence that a young mare lived in it.

He fell backwards, spreading his arms out across the mattress as his head hit the pillow. Laughter slowly began to fill the room as the colt on the bed soon realized that everything that he dreamed of, everything he wished for, seemed to be coming true. Thanks to his bellowing though, he seemed to not realize that the sound that he once thought was rain, had suddenly stopped.

With a click and a creaking of a door, Rumble lifted his head from the pillow where out came Flitter from the adjacent bathroom, completely exposed for the pre-teen colt to see as she dried her mane with a towel. His heart began to race as he could see her breasts jiggle a bit with each step she took, making him easily excited. He looked a little further down and saw her pussy in perfect view. His dick, which had made its presence known since Rumble had woken up and began to remember the events before, was lined up perfectly with the soft, fleshy gates of the forbidden garden in front of him. His gaze too focused on the heavenly sight in front of him, he hadn't seen the mare finishing drying her mane and now smirking as she saw his anticipation.

"I see you enjoy the free show." Flitter said in a provocative voice. Though startled by the voice, Rumble didn't break his view from the beautiful scene in front of him, and nodded once to signify his answer. Flitter couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness irradiating from the colt, and climbed on top of the bed. Now on her hands and knees, her breasts began to swing back and forth and she slowly began to make her way to Rumble. She knew what was on the colt's mind, that only wanted to make her want to play with him more and more before finally giving him his reward.

Her muzzle touched his, her mane having not been tied up by her pink bow, now covering both their heads as they stared into each others' eyes. Her lower mouth was lined up perfectly with his dick, ready to enter if he would only move a bit forward, but he wouldn't dare. "You enjoy last night, Rumble?" Flitter asked in the same seductive voice, and the colt could only nod some more, swallowing a lump that grew in his throat as he anticipated for more to come. She smiled again, and began to lower her body down onto his, however, not in the way Rumble thought she would.

Instead, she moved her body forward some, her fleshy folds grinding against his member as she slid down. He could feel the wetness coming from the warm garden, whether it coming from her or from the earlier shower he could not tell. That wetness, however, vanished shortly after as her buttocks began to slid against him in place of it. "Do you want to continue from where we left off from?" She asked again.

"Y-yes." Rumble managed to croak out.

"Good boy." She said sweetly as she leaned forward, her breasts now resting against his face, and her tender lips nibbling on his ear. She continued to grind against his stallionhood as she stopped the nibbling, letting out tender moans as she enjoyed the experience of the friction against him. Her shallow breathing and grinding would come to a halt though as the young colt pushed her back, pinning her down onto the bed. She wouldn't exactly say she was shocked at this, as she knew she was pushing the little colt to his limits.

After pushing her down onto the bed, Rumble began to rub up against her, continuing to pleasure himself without thinking about his partner. His heart rate and blood pressure had begun to rise as he started to get close to climax. Within seconds, the colt was able to cum, his seed staining the crotch and stomach of the lovely lady beneath him.

"Satisfied?" Flitter asked the freshly exhausted colt, to which he nodded once more in reply. "Good, then we can go on to the main dish." She grabbed the dick that had just came on her and lined the sensitive tip up with her lower mouth, speaking as she did so. "You know Rumble, it's impolite to orgasm before your partner does. After all, for the past eight hours, I haven't been satisfied at all." She said in a teasing tone, not really caring one way or another. She hadn't really expected the colt to be able to satisfy her lust, only that she wanted to become one with him.

"I-I'm sorry." He panted out, his body still relaxing after the latest explosion of his lower body, though his partner in crime was still standing strong and tall.

Flitter couldn't help herself but to giggle at the sincerity of the gentleness Rumble was giving her. Holding his body close to hers, she whispered softly into his ear. "It's alright Rumble. In just a moment, we'll finally be one." Making sure the male organ was lined up with the right hole, Flitter took in one last breath. Finally, she would finally be together with the colt. "Alright Rumble, now, just push forward." She said gently.

Following her command, the colt did as he was told, and soon enough, he could feel the warm petals of Flitter's forbidden garden enveloping him, squeezing down on him the further he pushed. A soft moan coming from the mare signaled to him that he had at least been doing something right. Remembering scenes from the dirty books he had found under his brother's bed, he pushed all the way in, all the way until his body scraped against hers, before beginning to pull back out. As he tried to pull out though, Flitter's legs quickly wrapped around his body, preventing him from doing so. He could only understand this as her wanting to pound her without disconnecting their bodies.

He slammed what little he had pulled out back into her, getting a satisfied yelp from the mare. He did this over and over, each time getting the same yelp or moan coming from her. "R-Rumble!" Flitter screamed out in ecstasy, little Rumble surprisingly doing a better job than what she had initially expected.

"Flitter." he responded, panting as he continued doing his best. Though they only said their names, both could understand the feeling behind it, just how much it meant to call each other as they continued to be one. What felt like hours was merely minutes, but it would have to end at some time. Soon enough, Rumble could feel the urge to cum once again, and this time right inside. "Fl-Flitter, I-I'm gonna-"

"Do i-ah! Do it inside." She replied, holding him closer as both felt their climax coming. With a few more thrusts, a few more moans from the mare, a few more seconds of absolute bliss, Rumble could feel the white, hot seed exiting him and into his love below him. The mare was feeling as though her stomach was a balloon, and as the cream inside her filled her up, it would only get bigger and bigger.

As his jizz started to ooze out of the mare's pussy, their bodies covered in sweat, and their breathing faster than normal, they held one another close. The feeling of Rumble's dick slowly shrinking after expelling it's load inside of her felt great to Flitter, the slimy jizz sending chills down her spine. 'Ah, if only I was in my time of heat, then perhaps I could truly be with him forever.' She thought to herself. The colt on the other hand, would probably have to disagree.

When the two finally settled down enough for the colt to get back up, Flitter simply asked, "Care to go another round?" Rumble nodded, and the two began to passionately kiss once more before going at it again, and again, until the sun went down.


End file.
